overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Bastion
'Bastion '''is one of the heroes in ''Overwatch. Bio Once a frontline combatant in the devastating Omnic Crisis, this curious Bastion unit now explores the world, fascinated by nature but wary of a fearful humanity. Originally created for peacekeeping purposes, Bastion robot units possessed the unique ability to rapidly reconfigure themselves into an assault-cannon mode. But during the Omnic Crisis, they were turned against their human makers, forming the bulk of the Omnics' rebel army. Following the resolution of the crisis, nearly all of them were destroyed or disassembled. To this day, Bastion units still symbolize the horrors of the conflict. One unique Bastion unit, severely damaged in the final battles of the war, was left forgotten for over a decade. It lay dormant, exposed to the elements and rusting while nature slowly reclaimed it. Overgrown with vines and roots and nested upon by small animals, the robot sat inert, seemingly unaware of the passing of time. That was until one fateful day, when it unexpectedly reactivated. With its combat programming all but lost, it instead displayed an intense curiosity about the natural world and its inhabitants. This inquisitive Bastion unit set out to explore its surroundings and discover its purpose on a war-ravaged planet. Though "Bastion" appears to be gentle—even harmless, at times—its core combat programming takes over when the unit senses danger, utilizing its entire arsenal to eliminate anything it perceives as a threat. This has led to instances of conflict with the few humans it has encountered, and has driven it to avoid populated areas in favor of the wild, uncharted regions of the world. Abilities Unlocks Skins Emotes :Emotes cost . Victory Poses :Victory Poses cost . Voice Lines :Voice Lines cost . *Doo-Woo (default, a generic joyful sound) *Beeple (mimic bird chirping) *Boo Boo Doo De Doo (similar to the sound of Reconfigure) *Bweeeeeeeeeee (sound of machine shutting down) *Chirr Chirr Chirr (sound of cackling) *Dah-Dah Weeeee! (a cheerful fanfare) *Dun Dun Boop Boop (mimic a game death sound) *Dweet Dweet Dweet! (sound of alert or attention) *Hee Hoo Hoo (sing a verse of a song) *Sh-Sh-Sh (sound of a short snigger) *Zwee? (sound of uncertainty or query) Sprays Highlight Intros :Highlight Intros cost . Weapons :Weapons cost . Achievements Personality While not much is known about Bastion's personality, it's clear that it displays consideration and curiosity about the surrounding world and its creatures, as opposed to its fellow units which were determined to attack every human in sight during the Omnic Crisis. As an Omnic, Bastion prefers non-populated areas due to people that may see it as a threat. Notes *Bastion's Turret Configuration allows it to hold a single point for a long amount of time. *While in turret form, it is faster to exit and re-enter turret form instead of sitting through the reload animation; this may be patched out in the future. *The tank configuration gives Bastion more armor, mobility, and increased damage output. *Bastion's tank configuration works best as a back up plan for when you are getting pressured too much. The tank configuration instantly gives you more health (in armor) and lets you effectively stop an enemy push if used correctly. *Bastion and Torbjörn can work together to create a formidable Defense by using Torbjörn's turrets and Bastions Sentry mode. *Despite being classed as Defense, Bastion is capable of working somewhat like a Tank with a strong damage output. *It is possible to enter Sentry Configuration mid-jump, which will allow you to keep your momentum while in the air. This technique can be used from cover to surprise the enemy and reduce the time in which you're exposed while entering Sentry configuration. Counters *McCree's Flashbang does work on Bastion in Sentry mode. *The best position to confront Bastion is from the rear; while in Sentry mode, Bastion has a weak spot in the form of a glowing blue cube on its back. Successful hits here will do double damage. **The game will consider these hits as headshots, despite the fact that the shot may not actually hit where the head visually is. *New players can often find it very difficult to deal with Bastion in Sentry mode, as its damage is reasonably high and can be hard to combat. However, it can be very effective to exploit the fact that Bastion in Sentry mode is stationary: **Bastion won't be able to escape (without switching to Recon mode) from D.Va's Self-Destruct or Tracer's Pulse Bomb, although they are Ultimates. **Widowmaker and Hanzo can outrange Bastion in sniper mode. Hanzo's Ultimate can also be effective. **Pharah can attack Bastion with splash damage from behind cover without exposing herself to its fire. **Junkrat can launch bombs from behind cover to damage an entrenched Bastion. **Genji's Deflect ability can give Bastion a nasty surprise. A good Bastion player can opt to stop firing, but Genji can use his right click to spam shurikens and keep accuracy. **Mei's Ice Wall can obstruct Bastion while your team passes by. **Reaper can teleport from cover to cover to sneak up on Bastion to target its weak spot. **Roadhog can hook Bastion and pull it out of Sentry mode and sucessfully render him weaker. **Symmetra can use a fully charged photon projector orb, forcing Bastion to move or face heavy damage. **Ana's Sleep Dart makes for a great counter against Bastion, as it not only disables the turret mode, but also puts it out of the fight for a brief period of time. ***In addition, Ana can also throw a Biotic Grenade on Bastion to temporarily disable its self-repair ability. **On console platforms, faster heroes can circle-strafe Bastion faster than the player is able to turn with comfortable stick sensitivity. This means it can be possible to simply outgun Bastion, but this is impossible on the PC where the mouse allows much faster turning. Trivia *The game refers to Bastion as an "it," with no statement of gender. *Bastion's original Ultimate ability was Remote Mine.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_YYGgC84GZQ The remote mines could drive like an RC car before burrowing into the ground. This was later changed to Configuration: Tank because Remote Mine didn't feel like it fit the character. *Bastion is, currently, the only hero in Overwatch who does not talk. Although Bastion does not talk, its Ultimate makes a distinct series of servo noises when activated, ending with a high-low-high sequence (it's the "charge" sports fanfare.) *Bastion's Overgrown skin may be a reference to the robots from Studio Ghibli's Castle in the Sky. It could also be a reference to its lore, as it was left to rot in the wilderness for several years. *Bastion's companionship with the bird, named Ganymede, may be a reference to Android 16 from the anime Dragon Ball Z. *Ganymede resembles a yellow cardinal; the bird's species changes based on Bastion's skin: **A northern cardinal for Omnic Crisis **A blue jay for Defense Matrix **A domestic pigeon for Gearbot **A white dove for Steambot **A pileated woodpecker for Woodbot **A greater yellow-naped woodpecker for Antique *Bastion's tank configuration is perhaps a reference to the way robots are able to change into vehicles in the Transformers franchise. *Bastion's arms appear to clip into each other when in sentry. This is most noticeable in the hero gallery. Patch changes * * * * }} References de:Bastion es:Bastion fr:Bastion it:Bastion ja:バスティオン pl:Bastion pt-br:Bastion ru:Бастион zh:壁壘機兵 Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Omnics